Fetish
by invente-moi
Summary: Au Bloc, tout le monde le sait, ils gravitent tous autour d'un seul garçon. Newt. Le prince doré aux accents si doux et aux lèvres si sucrées. Newt. Le Diable, le Dieu et la Putain tous en un seul corps aux courbes divines. Newt. Ils n'ont que ce nom à la bouche, comme une prière… comme une malédiction. - Newt centered.


Titre: Fetish.

Auteur: invente-moi.

Pairing: Newtmas and more.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Wes Ball et à James Dashner.

Résumé: « Au Bloc, tout le monde le sait, ils gravitent tous autour d'un seul garçon. _Newt_. Le prince doré aux accents si doux et aux lèvres si sucrées. _Newt_. Le Diable, le Dieu et la Putain tous en un seul corps aux courbes divines. _Newt_. Ils n'ont que ce nom à la bouche, comme une prière… comme une malédiction. »

Note: Coucou les lapins. Je reviens pour vous servir un tout nouveau OS. On dirait que mon cerveau est sorti de sa longue hibernation pour recommencer à traduire ses idées saugrenues sur mon clavier et ce, je l'espère, pour votre plus grand plaisir. Juste un mot avant de vous laisser à votre lecture. Je voulais vous parler brièvement de Paranoïa, pour ceux qui l'ont lu : c'est bel et bien un OS, donc il n'est pas censé avoir de suite. Néanmoins, à la vue des retours positifs et des nombreuses demandes, il se peut que je planche sur des bonus à vous offrir dès que j'aurais l'inspiration nécessaire pour vous les écrire, afin de vous faire profiter un peu plus longtemps de ce morceau de vie humoristique que j'ai tant aimé écrire. Mais pour l'heure, je vous laisse avec ce OS, un peu plus sombre, un peu plus sexuel, un peu plus dérangé et obsessionnel aussi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas : les reviews sont le pain de l'auteur, et moi, je meurs de faim *wink*. Prenez soin de vous, chers lecteurs! Jay x.

Chanson: Fetish - Selena Gomez.

* * *

 **« _You got a fetish for my love, I push you out and you come right back. Don't see a point in blaming you, if I were you I'd do me too…_ »**

* * *

Newt souriait d'un air mutin, posant ses orbes ambrées sur les visages qui l'observaient avec déférence. Lentement, il darda sa langue hors de sa bouche parfaite et la fit glisser le long de sa lèvre inférieure, pour l'humecter, sans se presser. Il pouvait presque sentir les regards le toucher, et l'électricité qui habitait la pièce ne fit qu'augmenter.

Alby était peut-être le chef du Bloc, mais tout le monde le savait, il n'y en avait que pour Newt. Ca avait toujours été le cas, et ça le serait toujours. Amusé de la réaction des autres garçons, il échappa un léger rire, cristallin, doux, la mélodie d'un ange abandonné sur terre. Et les autres sourirent en retour, éblouis. Ils ne mesuraient pas leur chance, ni leur malheur. Le monde avec Newt était si brillant, et sans lui, tout s'éteignait.

Newt brûlait si fort qu'il détruisait tout sur son passage, et ses coureurs avec.

Newt était dangereux.

« On devrait se remettre au boulot, maintenant. La pause déjeuner est finie, et on a encore pas mal de choses à faire avant que les murs ne se ferment. »

Comme toujours, unanimement, ils acceptèrent les commandements de Newt et attendirent qu'il s'éloigne pour regagner leurs fonctions motrices, comme si la seule présence du blondinet leur retirait toute faculté physique et mentale.

Newt se rendit dans la petite cabane qu'il s'était construite, à l'écart des autres, un endroit privé, rien qu'à lui. Un endroit où il n'éblouissait personne. Il savait pertinemment le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur ses camarades. Il n'était pas La Colle pour rien, après tout. C'était sa beauté, son charisme, tout son être qui les maintenaient tous dans une cohésion solidaire. Il était celui qui réglait les conflits par un sourire, et qui effaçait les larmes par un baiser.

Newt était le centre du monde des blocards, et il adorait ça.

* * *

Lorsque la sirène retentit dans le Bloc, tous se précipitèrent jusqu'à la Boite, près à accueillir le prochain nouveau et les vivres qui l'accompagnaient. Ils attendirent que l'engin s'arrête enfin pour ouvrir les grilles, découvrant un brun sale et dégingandé. Il avait l'air terrifié. Newt décida de ne pas le brusquer trop rapidement, et s'éloigna en silence du groupe formé autour de la Boite. Il aurait tout le temps de le connaître.

* * *

 _Thomas_. Son prénom roulait sur sa langue comme un bonbon au caramel. Newt esquissa un sourire carnassier. Gally devrait se passer de lui quelques temps… Il avait un nouveau jouet à essayer.

* * *

Dans la pénombre uniquement brisée par la lueur de quelques bougies allumées, le corps de Newt luisait de sueur, tandis que ses hanches ondulaient lascivement contre celles de son partenaire, hypnotisé.

« Tommy… Plus fort… »

Sa voix suppliante résonna jusque dans les os du jeune brun, qui s'empressa d'accéder à sa demande, renforçant sa prise sur ses hanches pour bouger son propre bassin avec plus de vigueur, encore sonné d'avoir la chance de tenir entre ses doigts une créature aussi sublime. Si c'était un rêve, il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Jamais.

Juste au cas où, il raffermit encore sa prise sur les hanches de Newt, dont les gémissements sonnaient comme la plus sainte des paroles aux oreilles de Thomas. Peu importe combien il allait brûler pour ça. L'Ange lui offrait son cadeau le plus intime, et qui était-il pour le refuser…

« Je t'aime, Newt… »

Le blond se mit à rire avant de gémir.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon coeur… »

Je les aiment tous, songea-t-il, avant que cette pensée ne se meurt dans un nouveau coup de bassin.

* * *

Epuisé, Thomas s'endormit tranquillement, sourire aux lèvres, l'innocence incarnée. Newt l'observa s'endormir avec un sourire narquois. Demain, il aurait mal au bassin.

Mais demain, ça ne l'empêchera pas de lui briser le coeur.

Ca ne le stoppera pas pour rejoindre les bras d'un autre.

N'importe lequel d'entre tous.

 _Ils brûlaient tous pour lui._


End file.
